The Nature Alchemist
by MonsterlyFiction
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome's life is in shambles.  Her friends, the jewel, and her miko ablities are all gone.  With nothing left she gets into alchemy and decides to become a State Alchemist, here's where the Elric Brothers come in.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**^*A/N**__: Hey guys! My first Crossover! I'm so excited! Now, I'm trying to keep the basic story line of FMA, but it's kind of hard to do, so go easy on me. I know that some of the lines that characters say might be off, but really who cares… I apologize for any OOC characters and my sucky writing, but once more… oh well. _

_Just read and enjoy!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_~This story is dedicated to two people… One is my best friend Marie! She is always supportive of my stories and helps me out when I need it. Two is my awesome FMA buddy Bailey! She finally watched the show and fell in love with it and we always talk about how in love with Edward we are. XD. Bottom line you two rock my socks so don't stop reading and writing! Ich habe ein groβe Leibe fϋr dich!_

_Warnings__: Sad themes and OOC characters._

_**(-: ^^**__ - This is a lapse in time._

_Disclaimer: __It's bad enough that I don't own Inuyasha, now I have to throw FMA into the mix? My life sucks and I just was to cry in a corner and write crappy fanfictions. :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Background information:<span>_

In this story, Kagome's world is well aware of Alchemy. Although they didn't use it in Japan, there were countries that actively practiced it, (like in Amestris). Kagome already knows that she can use alchemy, but never learned anything past that because she was drawn into the well.

After the final battle the jewel disappears along with Kagome's miko abilities and the well seals up. Kagome is distraught and her mother decides to move away so Kagome doesn't have to live near the memory of her friends. Once in Amestris she find comfort in practicing her Alchemy and that is where we are now. (Which happens to be right when Ed and Al get back from Liore and Xenotime, around episode 13) By the way, in this story, Souta doesn't exist… It just makes it easier to deal with if he was never born, I know it's dark, but come on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

"Mom, I want to become a State Alchemist." Kagome said with all the courage that she could muster. It took her over two days to convince herself to ask her mom.

Kagome's mothers face drained of color, but she kept her composer up. She understood full well that her daughter would join the military with or without her consent; she also knew it was a matter of time before this came up; Kagome has been practicing her alchemy almost non-stop since they moved to Amestris.

With a heavy sigh Kagome's mom answered her. "Kagome, I can't stop you from doing what you truly want to do, but just understand what being a state alchemist entitles. You're going to become a dog of the military, and you'll have to do what they say, no matter what. I just want you to think about it before you actually go through with it." Kagome sat down across from her mother at the kitchen table.

"I know mom, I have been thinking about this for the past month. I am ready to go after it. Alchemy is my life, why not expand?" Kagome's mother just nodded her head.

"Alright, you have my consent." Kagome smiled and hugged her mother. Once she pulled away she took out the papers and set them in front of her.

"You have to sign these because I'm a minor."

Her mother looked over the forms for a second. "I see they have you going to Eastern Command to prepare for the exams. When will you leave?"

"There is a train heading out tomorrow morning." Tears welled up in her mother's eyes.

"So soon? Well you better start packing." She said in a struggling voice as she signed the form, ultimately signing her daughter's life away.

**(-: ^^**

"Goodbye mom, take care of you while I'm gone. I will call and send letters as often as I can to update you on how things are going." Kagome said as she pulled away from her mother, preparing to board the train to Eastern Command.

"I will, don't worry about me. You be safe out there." Kagome's mother said, wiping stray tears away from her eyes. With some final hugs and waves Kagome boarded the train, heading to her new life.

**(-: ^^**

About halfway through the ride, the train came to a stop at a station so people could switch trains. Kagome didn't really pay attention to any of the passengers until she saw an odd couple step onto the metal death trap. The tall man in a suit of armor and a short young blond boy sat in the seats across from her.

_'What a strange thing to wear on a train.'_ She thought to herself. _'But then again, everyone has their reasons for doing something.'_

Just as she was about to turn her attention back to the passing scenery the suit of armor looked over to her. Kagome smiled warmly and waved, this caused the armor to laugh lightly and wave back, catching the notice of the smaller of the two. Kagome's smile faded as she paled when she saw his eyes. '_The same golden color as Inuyasha…'_ Kagome felt a wave of sadness and pain crash through her and she quickly turned away from the duo.

The odd couple made eye contact and both gave a shrug. They thought nothing of it and returned their attention to whatever they were doing before.

**(-: ^^**

The train pulled into the Eastern City station with a screech. Kagome sighed as she stepped off the rumbling machine and out into the fresh air. She stretched out her sleeping leg muscles and searched around for map. When she did she sighed in relief. Eastern Command wasn't too far from here; it was well within walking distance.

She walked the surprisingly peaceful streets of Eastern City until she came upon Eastern Command. She looked at the letter she had, t said she was supposed to see someone named Colonel Mustang. Kagome entered the building and looked around for a second. That's when she realized she had no idea where to go. She was about to go looking for herself when someone spoke to her.

"Hello miss, are you looking for someone?" Kagome turned with a small smile to her savior.

"Actually, yes I am. I'm looking for Colonel Mustang." The man raised an eyebrow.

"The Colonel? Well, follow me. Why do you need to see him?" He started walking down a large hallway and Kagome quickly caught up and walked next to him.

"Well, I was told to see him so I could get set up for the alchemist exam." The man turned to her with a kind smile.

"Oh, I see, so you must be Kagome Higurashi then." Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know my name?"

He chuckled lightly. "It's not every day that we get a lady taking the alchemy exam, let alone a minor."

Kagome nodded slightly and turned her attention to the door they just stopped in front of.

"Here is Colonel Mustang's office. Good luck on your exam." He started to walk off, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Umm, sir, may I ask your name?" He turned with a smile that made his un-covered eye squint.

"It's Bradley." With that he walked away.

Kagome looked back to the door and took in a deep breath. '_You can do this Kagome.' _With one more breath, she reached out and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence and then a very annoyed sounding 'Come in.'

She walked in and took notice of the blonde haired boy sitting on the couch, the kid from the train. She stopped short and he looked over at her.

"Hey, you're that girl from the train, aren't you?" Kagome did her best not to look into his eyes and nodded. Sure she was coming off as a bitch, but it was nothing against the shorty personally. The memories were just too fresh for her to deal with quite yet.

She glanced at the dark haired man sitting in the desk and something clicked in her head. She turned to look at him fully, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're Colonel Roy Mustang?" She asked, only thing going through her mind was that the world really is small and how stupid she was for not connecting the names together.

"Yea, but wait, you look familiar…" He trailed off, eyeing her. Kagome snorted and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I hope that you would recognize you're little cousin." Mustang' eyes widened slightly and he stood up from his desk.

"Don't tell me that you're the Kagome Higurashi that's going to be taking the alchemy exam?" He said in more of a statement then a question. Kagome's smirk widened a fraction before she walked closer to his desk.

"Yes, _sir_, I am."

"Mila actually let you go for it?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, anger slowly rising in her. Her mother's side of the family wasn't very close, and one could say it looked like they all hated each other. Mustang had walked around his desk and Kagome now stood in front of him.

"Of course she did, I have to have parental consent to take the exams don't I?"

"Well, yea, I just can't believe that she would allow you to do it. I didn't even know that you could do Alchemy…" He ran a hand through his short raven hair.

"I hate to interrupt a family reunion, but I still have some questions for you Colonel." Kagome turned to look at the blonde boy; she did feel kind of bad that she barged in here.

All the memories pushed to the back of her mind she gave him a small smile. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting your guys talk. I can go wait outside until you're done." She spun on her heel towards the door.

"No, it's okay; I just have one more question. Marcoh… Does that name ring any bells? He was a doctor that showed up in Xenotime and cured the poisoning caused by the red water with some stones. It was some kind of alchemy. Someone that important, the military has to have a file on him somewhere." Just as he finished the door opened and a blonde lady poked her head in, her eyes were frantic.

"Company, sir."

Men filed into the room and stood at attention in a line in front of the door. A man with the weirdest mustache Kagome has ever seen stepped forward and announced something.

"We are taking over Eastern HQ as our temporary Central Command."

Mustang also stood at attention and narrowed his eyes slightly. "What is wrong with Central Command?" A booming laugh was heard and the line of men separated.

"That's just what I thought." Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the man. '_It's that Bradley man.'_

"Fuhrer Bradley." Mustang stated and Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Ah, Fullmetal, it seems that now I'm here in Eastern Command, you're yearly assessments will be held here, not in Central." He turned, with a smile on his face, towards Kagome. "Same thing will go for you, Kagome, the yearly alchemy exams will be held here, in two days." Kagome nodded, secretly happy that she didn't have to get on another train.

The men walked out of the room and Kagome stared at the blonde boy with an incredulous look on her face. "You're Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ed raised an eyebrow at her, and then smiled.

"Why yes I am!" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Ed's eye twitched slightly, he knew what she was going to say next.

"Really? I knew you were young, but I never expected you to look this… young." Ed could've run around the room like an idiot. Finally! Someone didn't automatically tell him he was short for his age. "…Or short…" She finished. Ed's eye twitched again.

"Who are you calling short! You're just as short as me!" He yelled. Kagome shifted on her feet with a smirk.

"Yea, but I'm a girl. Boys are supposed to be taller than girls. And besides I'm like two or three inches taller than you."

"Yea, whatever, height doesn't matter." He walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, so easily riled up, just like Inuyasha. She felt a twinge of sadness go through her, but she ignored it and faced her cousin once more.

"So, _cousin_, are you going to help me study?" He let out a long sigh and nodded.

"Yea, you only have two days to study, we better get on it." Kagome sat down on the couch.

"Let's get started then."

The next two days were the most boring one's ever. Well except for the battle between Mustang and Ed that is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>^*AN:**__ I know I didn't go into detail about the fight… but you can just go to trusty YouTube and type it in! YAY the magic porn box! (the Computer)_

_Next chapter will be up shortly and please don't give up on me. _

_You guys are awesome so please Review! They make me want to kiss a pig… yea… not really, but just review… the first one to review gets a special mention in the next story._

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**^*A/N**__: Hey people who read fanfictions! Welcome back to the mediocre story that is The Nature Alchemist. Now this chapter is a little more interesting than the last one, so hopefully it won't make you guys fall-asleep again. So without much further procrastination, I give you Chapter Zwei!_

_Keep on trucking everyone!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_~This chapter is dedicated to l__ightfirefox__who was the first person to review on my story! I found it very gooteresting… (Good and interesting morphed together.) Lol anyway, thank you so much for the review, it made me very happy. Now I will mention __animefreak__, just for the heck of it, she/he also reviewed and that is very much appreciated danke schön. XD_

_**Warnings:**__ OOC characters, the usual._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Who really thinks that if I owned either FMA or Inuyasha, let alone BOTH, that I would be sitting here, on my laptop, writing grammatically incorrect fanfictions? Dumbass people that's who… no offense anyone out there who really thought that I owned FMA or Inuyasha… that was uncalled for… T_T :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

Kagome sat on the three-legged chair, in front of the higher-ups, including her cousin. She had passed the exam with a perfect score, and now she was lounging on the chair, not even slightly affected by the lesser balance of the chair, her legs crossed on the floor in front of her and her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, Mrs. Higurashi," Spoke the Fuhrer, with his usual smile on his face, ", why do you want to be a State Alchemist." Kagome thought for a moment, why did she want to become a State Alchemist? After a good minute she answered honestly.

"I have no idea sir. I thought that by the time I sat down in this chair, for the interview, I would have an answer, but I don't. All I do know is that I want to be a State Alchemist." Kagome braced herself for the worst, but all she got was a hearty laugh from the Fuhrer, everyone looked at him like he has gone crazy.

"Honesty, that's a redeeming quality in a person. Truth be told, I don't think anyone knows for sure why they want to become a State Alchemist. They just lie and say some cliché reason that we all nod and smile pretty at. You, though, aren't afraid to tell the truth." He smiled again. "Alright, next question. You understand that being a State Alchemist means being ready to go to war the minute it starts. That you have to follow orders without a moment's hesitation." Kagome nodded. "Have you ever seen war Kagome? Do you know the true horrors behind it?"

Instantly images of her time in the feudal era and the final battle flashed through her head, the gory images of the countless fallen demons, the dismantled corpse of Naraku, and the mangled bodies of her fallen friends. She was the only to live, even though she was close to death herself, the only one left, and she couldn't save them. She was helpless. She clenched her hands; a single tear streaked its way down her cheek as she looked down to her lap.

"Yes, I have. I know it all too well about war." It was just above a whisper, but in the quiet room it was like a shout. Mustang shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What war were you involved in?"

"A war across the sea, one that you wouldn't know about." She didn't lie, but she didn't exactly tell the truth. She took a shaky breath in and wiped the tear from her cheek. She looked up to them with a small smile.

"Next question?"

Fuhrer Bradley smiled at her once more. "No that will be all. Your field exam will be in two hours. She nodded, secretly cheering in her head, and walked out of the room.

**(-: ^^**

She was next; she was watching the guy before her. He was a good alchemist, but she could tell that he didn't do well under pressure. Kagome smiled as he finished his demonstration and walked onto the field that was decimated from over use of the surrounding materials. She popped her fingers and neck before kneeling down and placing her fingers on the ground. She could feel the sad thrumming of the abused earth. She took a deep breath and clapped her hands together before pressing them on the grass. Light filled the whole field as the earth and the nature around it mended back into its original forms. Even the trees that were cut down for use in other's demonstrations sprouted back up and grew to their normal height. After a moment the light faded and she stood dusting off her short skirt as she turned to face the flabbergasted higher-ups.

"My demonstration is finished." There were collective whispers, but they were mostly about her use of lack of a transmutation circle. The Fuhrer nodded and smiled as Kagome walked pass him. She walked under a tree and apparently her alchemy didn't reach it because it snapped towards the middle and toppled over, heading straight for Kagome.

She clenched her eyes and braced for an impact that never came. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see the tree, held by some branches that grew and wrapped themselves around the trunk. She took a step back, her hand over her racing heart.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd and Kagome walked over to the tree that saved her. She put her hand on the trunk and concentrated on it. '_Thank you, but why did you save me?'_ She asked she could feel the life thrumming through the tree.

**'Because, you repaired the nature around me, it was the least I could do.'**

She smiled as she thought of how weird she must look, in retrospect. She walked away and once she was a safe distance away the tree fell to the ground with a thud. She bowed slightly to the higher-ups and made her way back to Mustangs office to await the results.

**(-: ^^**

On her way to Mustangs office she ran into Ed, quite literally to be in fact. She rubbed her sore butt as Ed helped her off the floor. Ed smiled openly at the person he grew to like over the past couple days.

"So, I heard what happened during you're field exam. They said it was amazing." Kagome ran a hand through her lengthy obsidian hair.

"Man, news travels fast around here doesn't it?" Ed patted her on the back as they continued walking.

"Well, it's not every day that someone transmutes a tree to protect them, without a circle, or even without thinking about it." Kagome blushed slightly, she never told anyone about her connection with nature. She always had a certain relation with nature because of her miko abilities, so she just guessed that now the alchemy enhanced that connection.

"Yea, it just kind of… happened." Once again, she didn't lie exactly. Kagome realized that they stopped and looked to see that they were in front of Mustang's office. Ed opened the door and they stepped through the threshold. They sat down on the couch next to an excited Al and across from the rest of the crew, who all eagerly awaited the news about Kagome's exams.

**(-: ^^**

They waited around fifteen minutes for the results. It was a fifteen minutes filled with fidgeting, finger tapping, and nervous laughing at bad conversations. The semi-silence was broken by the sound of the door opening. Everyone looked up with hopeful eyes.

Mustang entered with a blank face, making Kagome and Ed stand up. Mustang walked over to Kagome and handed her a large envelope. Kagome gulped and looked down at the manila colored envelope.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it." Ed said, giving Kagome a slight push on the shoulder. She glared at him before taking a deep breath and swiftly tearing the seal off. She slid the paper out and a smile spread on her face as she read what it said out loud.

"It is our pleasure to name Kagome Higurashi a State Alchemist of Amestris. She is hereby awarded the title 'Nature' and will start duty immediately…" The room broke into cheers, some consisting of welcoming her as a 'dog-of-the-military.' Mustang walked over to Kagome and something shiny caught her eye. In his hand was her-very-own-state-issued pocket watch.

She took the watch, examining it carefully before doing something that caught them all off guard. Kagome slipped the watch into her skirt pocket and hugged Mustang, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. She released him, patting him on the back.

"Thank you, Colonel, for helping me out these past two days." She turned to the rest of the group, offering an exuberant smile. "Thank all of you really." There were some more cheers and Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly, all of her past forgotten, for now at least.

**(-: ^^**

"That Kagome girl, she could be the one." A woman with long brown hair practically purred as she leisurely picked through her nails.

"So I can't eat her, Lust?" Asked the extremely tubby being next to her, his finger stuck in his mouth much like a young child would. The woman called Lust sighed heavily.

"No, Gluttony, you may not eat her, or any of her friends, she could be useful. And I've been meaning to put you on a diet anyway." The one called Gluttony groaned, mimicking his stomach.

"Ugh. Here Gluttony, if you're that hungry, then eat this." A very feminine male walked up, throwing a half dead body in front of the blob of a thing. Gluttony clapped happily and went to work on the poor sack of limbs.

Lust looked out of the window, but the sounds of Gluttony munching through bones still made her stomach churn. "Envy, he's already eaten today, he needs to go on a diet."

Envy growled slightly and took a seat next to Lust on the window seal. "Well, we didn't need that guy anyway, he knew too much." Envy paused, turning his head to look at Lust, his almost green hair reflecting the moonlight. "Have you got anymore leads?"  
>"Yes, actually, I have. There is a newly instated Alchemist in the military. She is said to be a child prodigy, just like Elric." Envy huffed.<p>

"So, she's a prodigy, what's the big deal."

Lust sighed; Envy could really get on her nerves sometimes. "She's not just a prodigy. She transmuted without a circle, and judging from her appearance I don't think that she has seen the gate."

"But, how is that possible?"

"I don't know Envy, but I think it's time we visit our old friend so we can get some answers." Envy smiled evilly before they both stood and headed for the tower door.

Lust called over her shoulder. "Gluttony come on, were leaving." Gluttony ran to catch up with them. "And wipe your mouth, that's disgusting."

"Yes, Lust." Gluttony said, rubbing his mouth clean of the human flesh.

**(-: ^^**

"So Kagome, now that you're a bonified State Alchemist, what are planning to do?" Kagome sat in front of Mustang's desk, twisting and turning the pocket watch in her hand. She stopped all movements, what did she want to do? Almost instantly Ed flashed through her mind. She knew what she wanted to do.

"I would like to accompany Ed. I want to help him in his journey." She knew all about how Ed and Al transmuted their mother. Well it wasn't that hard to figure out, with Al being a hollow suit of armor and all.

Mustang sighed. "I had a feeling that you would say that." Kagome blushed lightly.

"W-why did y-you have a feeling that I would say that?" She stuttered, making Mustang smirk.

"Well, you and Fullmetal have been growing to be good friends over the past couple of days. I just figured you would want to go with him and Al when they took off again." Kagome sighed and slouched back in her chair. "I'll arrange all of it so you can go. Just promise me you will be safe, if not more me then for your mother. I'm sure she is very worried about you." Kagome instantly felt guilty, she forgot to write her mother. She made a mental note to call her as soon as she left his office.

She swiftly stood and bowed slightly, and old habit from Japan. She rounded the desk and gave him another hug. "Thank you for everything, Roy, I mean it." She pulled away and walked out of the room, them both hoping that it wouldn't be the last time the saw each other.

**(-: ^^**

"Hello? Mom?"

_"Kagome? Hi honey! How is it in Eastern City?"_

"It's actually quite nice, and the people around here aren't too bad either."

_"That's good. So how did the exams go?"_ Kagome smiled and fiddled with her pocket watch again.

"I did good mom. You are talking to the newest State Alchemist."

_"That's wonderful baby! So what's your title?"_

"It's the Nature Alchemist."

_"Such a good name."_

"Yeah, it is. So how have things been going there?" Kagome twirled the phone cord between her fingers as her mother talked to her.

_"Well nothing much is happening really. Everything has been perfect. What about you? How are things going?"_

"Good. And do you remember that I had to go see a Colonel Roy Mustang once I got here?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Well, he's Roy, my cousin."

Laughing could be heard coming from her mother. _"I guess it is really a small world after all."_ There was a pause. _"Have you met any boys yet?"_

"Mom!" Kagome groaned.

_"Well, just asking."_

Kagome blushed. "If you must know there is kind of someone. But nothing serious."

_"Who?"_

"I-I gotta go mom. Love you. Bye. Be safe, and yes I will be safe also." She quickly hung up the phone and leaned against the booth. '_Kind of someone? Me… and Ed?'_ Kagome shook her head. '_That's plain crazy; it was just the pressure of the moment.' _She nodded her head and walked off in the direction of the mess hall.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome made her way to the mess hall for lunch. In retrospect, she should've hated eating with a bunch of men, but she actually enjoyed the antic filled lunches with Ed and Maes. Kagome was already well acquainted with little Elicia and when she actually met her, she fell in love with her more. The little girl was just so adorable and sweet, who couldn't fall in love with her?

Ed watched as Kagome entered the mess hall, he had to frown at what he saw. Some of the soldiers were stealing all-too-not-innocent glances at Kagome. Of course she would never notice it though, she had a certain ignorance about her when it came to the male species, but it only seems to fuel the appeal about her.

Every may think Ed a fool, but he certainly was not little adolescent boy, he knew very well what the stares and whistles meant, and it disgusted him to no end. It also never helped that she wore that short skirt and tank top, but when he asked her about it, all she said was that it was what she was used to always wearing, so he let it go, but now he was seriously regretting it.

He could only let out a sigh of relief when Kagome took her seat next to him with her food. They picked up a light conversation that was going quite well until they heard.

_"Man, do you think she would be willing to come back to my room and show me some of her 'prodigy skills'"_

Ed was about to knock this guy senseless when he was beaten to the punch. Before he could blink Kagome had the guys hands pinned behind his back and his face was pressed painfully into the table. Kagome put her boot on his back and applied some pressure, causing him to wince. She leaned down and spoke in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to see any more of my 'skills'?" Her voice was like venom, making Ed actually wince in slight fear. Kagome tightened her hold for a second before releasing him.

She turned back to her food and took a bite of potatoes with a slight smile, like nothing ever happened. Ed only gave her a dumbfounded look until she spoke again.

"So, Colonel said I could go with you on your search for 'you-know-what'. He's going to arrange everything." Ed shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you sure? I mean, all I can say is that some things can't be unseen, or undone. It's really dangerous out there you know." Kagome smirked and winked at him, causing the blonde boy to blush.

"I can handle myself, there's no need to worry." Ed could only shrug.

"Okay, suit yourself, just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." He said the last part in barley a whisper as he played with his mashed potatoes, Kagome heard him, but decided not to say anything and only blush as they finished their meal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>^*AN**__: And done! Woo! That took some effort! *wipes a bead of sweat of forehead and looks at hand* Ewwwww! I shouldn't sweet from typing! That's not natural! Quick call a doctor! *runs around the room screaming frantically*… Anyway, so yeah, in this story Kagome is kind of a badass… I hated her always being the damsel in distress, I figured now that Inuyasha isn't around to always save her she actually had to learn how to defend herself. Sooo… YAY BADASS KAGOME! She gets 10 WIN points._

_Review, always review, and never think 'Oh should I review?' NO! ALWAYS REVIEW! …Please?_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**^*A/N:**__ I realize that I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. All I can say is that inspiration hit for my other stories first. So once again, sorry. Don't give up on me!_

_Thanks for the reviews, I don't know what I would do without them._

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_**Warnings:**__ OOC Characters and Sad themes._

_**Disclaimer:**__ See chapter 1 or 2 if you want a disclaimer! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

"So, we're looking for someone named Dr. Marcoh?" Kagome asked, twiddling her fingers, she wasn't happy that she had to ride on a train again, but there was a possible lead on the Philosophers Stone and everyone knew that he would never pass it by.

"Yeah, and we need to go if we're going to make our train." Kagome grumbled unhappily, but walked with them non-the-less. Ed shook his head at her antics.

"Why do you hate trains so much?"

Kagome paused for a second before answering. "I actually don't know, they just give the creeps, and I don't think they're very safe." Ed rolled his eyes and kept walking towards the station. Al slowed his pace so he was even with Kagome.

"Kagome," He said, his tone low so Ed wouldn't hear, "What is the real reason you don't like trains?" Kagome sighed, Al was much more attentive to people's feelings and their lies then Ed was.

"I-It just brings back unpleasant memories. It's nothing to worry about, really." She gave him her best fake smile as they caught up with Ed, who was standing 20 feet ahead of them, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why are you guys so slow? We're going to miss our train, come on!" With surprising speed, Ed took off towards the train station, leaving Al and Kagome to chase after him.

**(-: ^^**

**X**

_She couldn't breathe. The pain was too much. But it wasn't physical pain, or at least she thought so._

_She sobbed in agony as one of Naraku's tentacles stabbed through her leg, tearing the muscle away from the bone as it pulled out. But she couldn't feel it anymore, all she could feel was the dull ache of her heart, the numbness brought on by the sight of her fallen friends strewn about the small clearing._

_'How did this happen? How did Naraku even get this powerful?' She closed her eyes and for the first time ever in her life she wished she were dead._

_Kagome thought her wish was being granted as blackness clouded her vision, but she was sadly disappointed when Naraku shook her, rattling her head a bit._

_"Ah, ah, ah. We need you awake to see Inuyasha take his last breaths in this world." He chuckled evilly as he walked over to where Inuyasha was barely hanging on. Kagome clenched her eyes closed, desperately trying not see any of this. She was sure that if her hands weren't bound then she would be covering her ears and screaming much like a child would._

_Naraku shook her again. She refused to open her eyes. _

_"Kagome! Wake up!"_

**X**

Kagome shot straight up, narrowly missing head-butting Ed. She felt the tears running down her face and quickly ridded her cheeks of them.

"Kagome are you okay? You were yelling and crying in your sleep." The creaky train whistled and Kagome covered her face with her hands, willing the headache to go away, willing herself not to cry in front of them. It wasn't working though, nothing was, well, at least the fact that Ed and Al kept asking her questions didn't help either. She stood up and started to walk out of the cabin, but Ed stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? For the last time, are you okay?" Kagome glared at him slightly.

"I-I just need some time alone, please." She wiped a stray tear away and walked past Ed, slamming the door behind her. She walked into the next cabin, shutting the door behind her once again, and sank to the floor, letting out a shuddering breath.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and just as she let the tears fall, the door to the cabin opened. Kagome quickly buried her head in her knees, not letting Ed see her tears.

"Kagome," He sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Just go away, I'm fine." Kagome said shakily. Ed just took her chin in gloved fingers and made her look at him.

"No, you're not fine. What was your dream about anyway?" Kagome jerked her chin away and laid her head back down on her knees.

"Nothing important to you." She mumbled. Ed shook his head, he was no idiot, and he could feel the sadness and anguish radiating off of her.

"Kagome, telling someone helps, trust me."

"Why? Telling someone won't change anything! Telling someone won't bring them back!" She cried out in frustration.

"Won't bring who back?" Kagome stood up, effectively towering over Ed.

"I said just give me some time alone. I will be alright!" She pulled Ed up by the arm and practically threw him out of the cabin. She slammed the door again and Ed sighed, turning a glare to his brother.

"Yea, going in there to try to talk to her was a very good idea." Ed said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Al looked at the door, his body shining in the dim light of the train.

"Sorry."

**(-: ^^**

Kagome was surprised; she has been in the cabin for a good hour and they hadn't knocked and Kagome couldn't hear them breathing outside the door or anything else. With a sigh she stood and stretched, slightly glad to have them for friends.

She didn't allow herself to reminisce in her old memories for too long before she opened the door and walked out back to where Ed and Al were engrossed in their own conversation.

"Umm, hi guys, I'm sorry about earlier."

"There's no need to apologize, we all have memories that we want to forget. I understand." Kagome gave a soft smile before sitting down next him on the bench. She yawned, stretching slightly.

"How much longer until we get there?" Ed shrugged.

"Maybe half an hour, not even." Kagome nodded, leaning against his shoulder.

"Wake me up when we get there?" Ed didn't have to answer her because she was already asleep. Ed sighed and ignored the blush on his cheeks.

"I swear, she's narcoleptic."

**(-: ^^**

"Kagome, wake up, we're here." Ed shook her slightly, but she just mumbled something about five more minutes. Ed shook her some more and shejerked up into a sitting position, breathing heavily and now fully awake. Ed backed up some as Kagome calmed down. She held her small hand against her fluttering heart. A glare was sent at Ed.

"You can't keep doing that to me!"

"No! You asked me to wake you up and I did." Edward retorted, trying to defend himself.

Kagome rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes as she gave Ed an apologetic look. "Y-you're right, sorry for snapping, I just haven't been sleeping well." Kagome quickly stood and excused herself to the cabin so she could change. She hated what her experience in the feudal era did to her; she never got a good's night sleep, it also didn't help that she was always jumpy and highly skeptical of people. It was what came with the territory she supposed. With a sigh she finished tying her combat-boots and packed up her bags before heading back out the door.

Ironically, as she closed the door the trained pulled to a stop in the town's station. She offered the brothers a small smile.

"We heading out or what?"

**(-: ^^**

"Dr. Marcoh, we just want to talk to you." Reasoned Alphonse as the shaky older man pointed a gun at the three of them. He looked almost hysterical.

"No! You will never take me back there!" Kagome was kind of disappointed, they spent a good two hours looking for this man and here he is, pointing a gun at them. Alphonse stepped forward, putting himself directly in front of the weapon.

"Al…" Ed breathed.

"Now, we just want to talk, but if you want to go ahead and shoot if you want, but I won't die," Al took a step, the gun hit his armor causing a dull ringing sound to resonate through his body, ",but you're the only one that's going to be hurt." Doctor Marcoh gulped slightly, but lowered the gun non-the-less.

"I see, you're the one, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Kagome couldn't stop her small giggle as Ed pushed Al aside.

"For the last time, that name belongs to me!"

**(-: ^^**

The four of them only talked for a few minutes before the door to his house slammed open, allowing two armed soldiers to enter. The tall man with the odd mustache followed them in, ranting about the many different names of the red orb that he picked up off the floor. Kagome just watched with engrossed interest.

"We're taking this Philosophers stone and your research." Brigadier Grand said, twisting the stone slightly in his fingers.

"A Philosophers stone? That thing?" Ed said, taking a slight step forward.

"An experiment as best a roulette at worst. You'll never know when it will reach its limit and backfire. It's unstable, different from the real stone, but during the rebellion, augmented our abilities, making us tremendously powerful."

Alphonse spoke up now. "So not only has the military just searched for the stone, they've worked to develop it?"

Ed was ecstatic. "Who cares if it's unstable, it was made by human hands and it worked, that's all that matters. It proves that the concept is possibly and it's not a myth." He looked up to the Brigadier. "Where are the design specs?"

"And what would you do with it once you saw it? Increase your meddling Fullmetal?" Ed's face fell. "This research is top secret and under my jurisdiction. I can't permit you access to that. Let's go." The armed men grabbed Doctor Marcoh.

"No don't take me back there!" Marcoh's struggle was futile as the two uniformed men dragged him out to the car. Ed clenched his fist.

"Just like Nina. I won't let it happen again!" Ed ran after the car, causing Kagome and Al to scramble behind him. Ed clapped his hands together and was about to stop the car when it veered off the road, skidding to a halt. The group of three paused and watched the men file out of the car. They surrounded a man that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"The Ironblood Alchemist. Time to repent for your sins against nature." The man stated simply. A look of fear slipped across Grands before quickly replacing it with a smirk.

"You must be the one they call Scar, a wanted criminal. Don't let him-" The Alchemist was cut off when the man's hand cover his face. Time seemed to slow down as his hand glowed red. The teenagers watched, horrified, as the alchemist head exploded, spraying blood on the wet stone of the ground. Kagome adverted her eyes, the sight somehow bringing up her memories.

The man turned to the group and the one thing Kagome noticed right away was his red eyes.

"An Ishvalian." She said quietly. The man scanned over the group before walking over to where Marcoh was kneeling.

"I go peacefully." Scar nodded and placed his hand on Marcoh's head. His arm started to glow red, but a line of jagged rocks shot out of the ground, forcing him to separate from the Doctor. Ed quickly ran up and grabbed Marcoh's arm, pulling up and running away.

"Edward, let me go. I would rather die than go back to work in that lab." Marcoh said, desperately trying to shake Ed off while they were dodging the attacks Scar was sending at them.

"No! You don't have to go back, if you run away."

"I'm tired of running." Marcoh landed a hard hit on Ed's hand, forcing him to let go. Marcoh stepped back in time to stand under a collapsing building. Marcoh said something just as the wall fell, crushing him underneath. Ed sat on the ground, reaching out to where Marcoh was standing.

Ed couldn't believe this. He tried to save him, and he just wanted to die. Ed was content just sitting there until he felt someone lift him up by the arm. He snapped his head up to look at the hunk of metal hastily setting him on his feet.

"Come on Ed, we have to go, now!" Just as Kagome spoke the building next to them started to collapse. They turned to run, but was stopped by something, ne, someone in their path. Scar approached them slowly; he looked over Ed before looking over to Kagome. He raised an eyebrow at her, glancing down to his arm, seeming to read something.

"The newest addition to the State Alchemists. Kagome Higurashi, the Nature Alchemist." He said without missing a beat. Kagome felt a little creeped out, but let the feeling slide. "You should have not become a state alchemist. Now you are my enemy, more than anyone else. You specifically target nature, make it bend to your will. You go against God!" He said, clenching his hands tighter and tighter as he went on.

"I can't change who I am. If you have a problem with me, then deal with it, don't target my friends." She said, hoping she could get a chance for let Ed and Al to run.

"I will just pursue them later. Fullmetal is a sin against God's will. For that he must pay with his life." Ed was about to speak, but Kagome moved in front of him, making sure she stepped on his foot, shutting him up.

"Ed has reasons for what he has done, don't hold that against him. Clearly you have reasons for what you do. You are a hypocrite. You preach and preach about how bad alchemy is, yet if I'm not mistaken, you use it to kill us 'bad' alchemist." She said, slowly moving them closer to an ally way, the whole time Ed was resisting, but Kagome wouldn't allow it.

"I know. I was cursed with this arm. I know I cannot be saved, all I can do is follow God's will and eliminate the State Alchemist..." Kagome sighed, they were now in front of the opening, Kagome didn't like what she was going to have to do next. She turned her head slightly, whispering quietly as Scar went on about the Ishval rebellion.

"Go, run now!" She said. Ed shook his head.

"Are you crazy? We won't leave you here to fight him!" Kagome quickly turned and rudely shoved Ed and Al away.

"GO!" She yelled, leaving no room for argument. She turned back to Scar, who was trying to go after them, and clapped her hands, summoning some vines to bind him for a second. She looked back to Ed. "What did I say? Go you Bakas! NOW!" Ed gulped before Al grabbed his arm pulling away. Ed struggled.

"No I can't leave her!" By now Kagome was out of sight and they could hear the sounds of an alchemy battle commencing. Ed kicked his legs, trying to get out of his brothers relentless hold.

"She told us to leave, do you want to go against what she wants? I'm sure she will be fine." Al reasoned, he truly wasn't even sure, but he had to get his brother out. Ed wasn't listening though, so Al had resort to pick him up in one arm, carrying him like a child. Ed finally gave up, slumping against the cold metal of his brother.

"What's a baka?" Al asked. Ed shrugged, sliding himself out of the arm and running ahead of him.

"Whatever it is we need to go get help."

**(-: ^^**

Kagome dodged yet another attack Scar sent at her. She stood there, thinking of the next attack that she could escape with. He placed his hand on the ground, making it erupt in a wave of red lightning and jagged rocks. She easily dodged that one, but she didn't see the one he sent at her from the side. Her eyes widened as she was hit in her stomach and went flying through the air, into the side of building. She let out a cry of pain; the building shuddered dangerously from the impact. Kagome was surprised that she didn't break every bone in her body. She slid down to the ground, gasping and trying to suck in any breath she could.

Her airway was blocked when blood forced its way out of her throat. Kagome coughed the liquid up, coloring the stones in between her hands with crimson paint. As she watched the blood mix with the rainwater that had gathered there, one thought entered her mind.

'_I'm actually going to die here…'_ She spit some blood out of her mouth and shakily stood, clutching her aching ribs. Blood dripped down her chin as she glared defiantly at Scar, who had a blank look on his face like he normally did. He wasn't in the best shape either, Kagome managed to land a good couple hits on him, but she still was far worse off than him.

He launched one more attack which Kagome weakly side stepped. Somehow in the process, she twisted wrong, causing a crippling pain to shoot through her body. She fell down to her knees gasping and found herself unable to get enough air. Kagome only watched the blood drops gather at her hands once more as she heard Scars footsteps approaching. Her frantic heart bead slowed with every soft thud of his boots.

When they stopped, she slowly raised her head, her usually long sleek black hair that was now splattered with blood and dirt, fell around her to the ground. Scar looked down to her; she noticed something close to respect flash through his eyes.

"To sacrifice your life to save your friends was very valiant of you. Either you're the most selfless person I have met, or the most foolish. If on any other circumstances, I would have let you live, but I have a duty to carry out…" Kagome never looked away from Scar as he gently placed his hand on her head. "Forgive me." He took a deep breath and was just about to finish the deed when she softly whispered something.

"You know… You're not that bad of a person, Scar; you're just a misunderstood being doing bad things for your own reason. I forgive you…" She closed her eyes and didn't see the internal struggle Scar was now dealing with.

_'I'll finally get to see you guys again.'_ She thought as the corner of her lips pulled up into a tiny smile. _'Inuyasha…'_

_'It has never been this hard to kill someone before.'_ Scar thought as his left arm shook from the force he was clenching his hand. He stood, indecisive for what felt like an eternity to him, which in actuality, was only two seconds. He gave up, the tattoos on his arm glowed red as he channeled his alchemy into the girls head. Kagome had to admit, the sensation tickled a little.

"KAGOME! NO!" She heard Ed's distressed yell, but it was too late; her blood splattered on the brick wall behind her.

Ed felt every noise around him drown out except for the soft thud of her body hitting the ground. He didn't know what to do, his legs weren't responding, his heart dropped to his stomach, his throat closed up, no thoughts entered his mind. He couldn't comprehend the situation.

Scar pulled his hand in front of his face, seeming to examine it for a moment before letting it drop back down to his side. No one moved to attack Scar, at the moment no one could find it in themselves to move. Scar knelt down by her body and drew something in the sand before swiftly jogging away, disappearing.

. Ed and Mustang started to run to where her body was, but they were stopped when a blinding light flooded the area. They put their arms up to shield their eyes and waited for the light to fade.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome looked around the white expanse, searching for the answers to her newest questions. She turned a 360 and was frankly surprised when she found herself looking at a gigantic ornate door. '_That door wasn't here before…_' She highly doubted this was the afterlife, but then again, it might be, who was she to say.

She heard something behind her and she spun on her heel, only to come face to face with…

"Inuyasha…" She breathed with a mix of sadness and relief. Tears formed in her eyes as he walked up to her. He didn't say anything when he pulled her into a hug, and she didn't dare question it as she wrapped her arms around him, something she has been longing to do for the longest time. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying the others embrace until Inuyasha pulled back.

"Kagome, it's not your time to die." He said plainly, making Kagome all the more confused.

"But… I just did, how can it not be my time?" Kagome responded, watching as Inuyasha took her hands.

"I know, but the ancients say it's not and told me to correct it."

"And just how am I supposed to get back?" Inuyasha stroked her hand with a clawed thumb.

"The jewel." He stated simply.

"But the jewel disappeared when I… killed Naraku." Inuyasha shook his head, his silver hair swaying in motion with his movements.

"It didn't disappear; it went back to its original home, where no one can use it for evil." Kagome was getting impatient, she could help but feel a little bad about it though.

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" He said, making Kagome wonder when he got so philosophical. He placed a hand on her side, where the jewel was torn from her body when everything first began.

She laid her hand over his, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Oh." Inuyasha pulled his hand away slowly.

"Your duty on the other side isn't finished. I don't want to see you here again, got it?" He had a sad smile on. The tears fell down her cheek, but she smiled at his words.

Kagome felt herself fading from the place, her eyes opened in panic. "But, I haven't seen anyone else, I can't go yet! I-Inuyasha, I miss you so much." Inuyasha diverted his eyes from her.

"I know, I miss you too, but you no longer belong to me Kagome, I'm not yours and you're not mine." Kagome paused, what the heck was that supposed to mean?

"I-I don't understand." He offered her a smile as she slowly vanished.

"You'll see." He placed a kiss on her forehead before she completely disappeared, heading back to the real world.

**(-: ^^**

The two removed their arms from their eyes and looked at the spot the light came from. They exchanged glances before continuing the run over to it. When they reached her body they had no idea what to do, or to believe. Sitting in front of them, was Kagome, alive to be in fact. She was slowly lifting herself from her own pool of blood on shaky arms.

"What is this?" Ed whispered, looking over Kagome. She managed to get to sitting up right before the pain in her ribs became too much, apparently coming back from the dead didn't heal all her wounds, only the fatal one. She looked up to him, the clouds swirling behind his form.

"Hi, Ed. You getting taller?" She managed weakly, hoping he wouldn't be too stubborn about this.

"But you were dead; people don't just come back from the dead. What the hell is this? What form of alchemy did you use?"

Kagome sighed, clutching her ribs when she found out that was the wrong thing to do. "It's a long story Ed, and I guess I'll have to tell you everything, but let's just leave it this for now, when I died, I was sent back." Ed was about to argue, but saw Kagome holding onto her ribs, and decided that patients would be the best for now. He sighed and took a knee next to her and draped his jacket over her, before taking her arm, and wrapping it around his neck. He slid his arm behind her knees and was just about to lift her up when she spoke.

"You think you can handle me? You are pretty short…" He huffed and ignored her comment and quickly, but gently, lifted her up with ease. Kagome held in her surprise and blushed a little. She looked to the Colonel, who hadn't said anything yet, but was staring at the place where Kagome's death scene was.

"Colonel?" His head snapped up.

"Hn?"

"I expect this whole ordeal will be covered up? I don't want anyone to know, especially my mom. I don't even want her to know I was fighting." Mustang nodded with a sight smirk on his face.

"Yea, that wouldn't be good."

"Thank you, really." The Colonel nodded again, before turning to brief the small group of men he actually trusted in the military on the situation.

Ed, turned and began walking, with Al, who also hadn't said much, following right behind them. Kagome leaned against his surprisingly hard chest and took slow steady breaths as to not upset her ribs.

"Why did you make us leave? It only caused you pain." He said quietly, not looking at her.

"Because, you don't need to die yet. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt before you and Al could achieve your goal."

"Don't be so stupid! Why you think that we're worth you getting killed over?" Kagome looked at him, disbelieve what he just said. "Kagome, I think I speak for both Al and I when I say, your life is a little more important than us getting our bodies back. Why would you leave that on our conscience?" Kagome didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that she could think of.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't… I wasn't…"

"I know, just don't EVER do it again, got it?" She was oddly reminded of Inuyasha's last words to her and she let a small smile spread on her face. She relaxed back in his arms.

"Okay." She closed her eyes, and only now realized how tired she truly was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>^*AN:**__ Hope you liked it, I'll update really soon!_

_REVIEW! NOW! I order you!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**^*A/N**__: SO before you read this, make sure you go back to chapter 3 and re-read it. I made some CRUCIAL changes that greatly affected the storyline. You would be slightly confused if you didn't go back and read it… For those of you, who did read it, this chapter is where I change my plan about trying to keep with the story line… now I'm basically keeping the ideas of the story line and substituting my information. I mean, the BIG things will still be same, but some smaller things will be different. It's my fanfic I think I can do that. ENJOY chapter 4 and let your pants get some air; you don't know how much they will appreciate it._

_Thanks for reviewing, although I would like to see more, yes I know, I'm a greedy bitch, but hey, who isn't at some point in their life?_

_*~* I finally got a beta reader so hopefully my chapters won't be so horrible about their grammar, now she didn't read this one, but she will in the near future! Thank you TheBaysQueen! MY FMA buddy! :)_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_**Warnings:**__ The usual, nothing extraordinary._

_**Disclaimer**__: I plead the 5th… Is that right? Umm I plead the I-Don't-Own-Anything?…. Not right either? OH well._

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Fullmetal and Nature are not to leave Eastern Command. Now that Scar is after them, we cannot risk anything." Kagome let a breath out as she finished reading the letter, angrily handing to Ed from her hospital bed. "Great were on house arrest." Ed sighed.

"Yea… but at least you get released today." Kagome sighed lightly.

"I suppose so…" Just as she finished the nurse came in and handed her papers, telling her she could get dressed and leave when ever. Kagome nodded and stood, heading for the changing screen set up in the corner. Before she went behind it she sent a glare at the brothers, mainly Edward. "No looking."

Ed blushed. "W-what? Do you think I'm that much of a pervert?" He screeched. Al just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his metal neck.

"I doubt that's what she meant brother…"

"Nope, that's exactly what I meant." She said from behind the screen, calling the brothers attention back to it. The outline of her form could be seen through the screen and Ed turned his back towards it, as to resist temptation.

Only after a moment Kagome emerged in her usual garb. Ed resisted the urge to frown at her, only now did he notice the healing cuts and gashes along her arms and legs. A pang of guilt went through him as he turned to the door.

"Come on guys lets go." Kagome adjusted the bandages that adorned her ribs before jogging to catch up with him. She hit him on the head. "What was that for?"

"Just because I'm out of the hospital, doesn't mean I'm completely healed, I have to keep my ribs wrapped up and what not. Don't make me run for unnecessary reasons." Al giggled at Ed's defeated look. Ed rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yea, sorry." Kagome smiled at him.

"No worries. Are we going to stop at the mess hall for lunch?" Ed nodded.

"Yea, I'm a little hungry too." He said, staring off at the hall in front of them. People greeted them, congratulating Kagome on getting out of the hospital as they passed. She politely thanked them, secretly wondering how they even heard about her recent hospitalization.

She looked over to Ed and sighed. Ever since she told him everything about her past life he got even more distant, like he is constantly thinking about something.

Kagome decided to pick up a light conversation with Al, which was going well, until Ed spoke up. "Where here, see you in a bit Al." Al nodded and walked off; Kagome always wondered what he did when they went to eat. Ed opened the door hating the way it always shut noisily. It let out a ring that went over the conversations, effectively making everyone glance their way for a moment.

Ed and Kagome did their best to ignore the stares as they went through the line. They walked to an open table; Ed took his seat, watching as Kagome carefully sat down across from him. Kagome took a slow deep breath, really hating how every excessive movement she did pained her.

They ate in near silence, Kagome really hated this, what did she say that made him so distant? When she was just about to snap, Maes joined them, giving Kagome a bear hug.

"Oh! I'm so happy you're out of the hospital! Alicia was starting to miss you and her face kept doing the cutes things!" He rambled on, oblivious to the fact that Kagome was trying to make him stop.

"Maes, please, let go…" She said, trying not to cry from the pain. Apparently he didn't he hear because he just kept rambling on about his wonderful daughter.

"Lieutenant-Colonel! Put Higurashi down, she's still injured if I'm not mistaken." Only now did the trio notice that everything was silent in the room. Maes gently set Kagome back on her feet with an apology and stood at attention. Kagome grabbed the table for a second, recollecting her breath before looking up, and instantly standing straight at the sight. Bradley smiled, waving his hand dismissively.

"At ease, no need for that here." They relaxed and Kagome absently wrapped an arm around her sore ribs. Everyone in the mess hall was watching the scene unfold.

"Fuhrer Bradley. To what do we own this honor?" Maes said, glancing over to Kagome with an apologetic look. The Fuhrer took a step forward, smiling at Kagome.

"Well, I came to see how the newest State Alchemist was doing. It's not every day that someone walks away from a fight with Scar, adorning only cuts and few broken ribs. In fact, one of our finest fell, while you still live." Kagome inched slightly closer to Ed; she got an uneasy feeling about this man. Kagome laughed nervously, placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"I really would have been a goner if Ed and Colonel Mustang didn't get there when they did." She half lied. Bradley gave a somewhat hearty laugh and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we are glad that they got there in time. We wouldn't want to lose another great alchemist." He paused before slowly walking past them. When he was just next to Kagome he whispered something. "Not everyone can come back from the dead." Her face drained of color as he waved goodbye to everyone, his 'body guards' following closely behind. She stood there, fear coursing through her veins. The doors slammed with a noisy bang and Ed walked in front of Kagome, facing her as he tried to get her attention.

"Kagome… What's wrong?" He demanded when she snapped out of her trance. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.

"He knows Ed. The Fuhrer knows that I died… this isn't good." She said, Ed didn't like how her voice was laced with fear and doom. "If he knows then there is no telling what they could do to me. They could lock me up, keep me for experiments, torture me for information, anything. Ed I don't know what to do… I-I'm… scared." Ed felt a drop hit his shoulder; he didn't have to look to tell that she was using him to help hide her tears from the people in the cafeteria. Ed sighed, taking her hand and quickly leading her from the room. Once outside of the room Kagome let her tears fall.

Ed pulled her into his embrace, surprising her for a moment before she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He reached an unsure hand up and gently stroked her hair, hoping it would calm her down a little.

"Kagome… Look, we will just have to play it by ear. We don't even know if they do plan to do anything. When and if they come, we will deal with it. Don't be afraid, we will be there for you." Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, taking as deep a breath as she could with her injury. She closed her eyes, a slightly dreamy feeling washing over her. What was it about Ed that made her like that?

"Thank you…" She whispered, not wanting to let go of him, but knowing that she would have to anyway. "For everything…" Just as she was about to pull away, the door to the mess hall slammed open, startling the couple apart. Maes stood there with a knowing smile on his face.

"I just knew it!" He gloated. Ed and Kagome immediately went on the defensive.

"Know what? There is nothing to know!" Kagome shouted above Ed's denying words.

"Maes just hummed and walked down the hall. "Sure… that's why you guys were holding each other. Don't worry, I won't tell the Colonel, like I want to be there when that happens." He turned a corner, leaving Kagome and Ed to blush at each other awkwardly.

"I-I need to go finish eating."

"I need to go find Al." They both said at the same time, before nodding and walking past each other, going in the opposite directions. Kagome went back into the dining hall, and found with a relieved sigh that no one threw away her food. She sat down and put her head on her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

'If that wasn't the most awkward thing… do I like Ed?' Her thoughts were flying around her head like no one's business, trying to comprehend the whole situation. Kagome thought Ed was just trying to comfort her, but what if it was actually something else? Something more than that? She groaned as she brushed her bangs from her eyes and moved to eat. She enjoyed a peaceful meal of just listening to her thoughts until someone sat across from her. She raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked almost rudely. She did have to say, most of the military people where just stuck up bastards and she was lucky enough to find the only ones who weren't.

"You are defiantly not as cheery as they say." He replied, taking a bite of his meal. Kagome glared at the man, who she had to admit, wasn't too bad looking.

"Well, sorry if I'm not the most 'cheery' person as I was made up to be. Now that that is settled, you can leave." She ran a hand through her obsidian hair, hoping he would just go away already. She shifted in her seat, relieving some pressure on her ribs. She sighed, looking up the boy who refused to leave as he ate. "I suppose if you're going to stay here, then we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Kagome Higurashi, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that." She said with a dejected sigh, she really didn't like how her fame spread before she could stop it.

He flashed her a dashing smile. "I'm Rick Syrit, otherwise known as the Iced Alchemist." Kagome raised another eyebrow at his name. He chuckled a bit, moving his fork through his potatoes. "My demonstration involved ice, and I guess I came off as a little cold to them, so they thought it would suit." He said a bit sarcastically. Kagome smiled a little, think about how he and Mustangs abilities are completely opposite; she wondered who would win in a fight…

"I like your name. It has an interesting ring to it." His charming smile was placed back on his face and Kagome couldn't help but let her cheeks become a little colored from the fact that it was directed at her. Only now did she realize that his eyes were of the lightest, sweetest honey, deep pools that just invited a person in. How could someone think him cold with those eyes? "S-so, why did you come some sit here?" She asked, looking down at her food to escape his intense gaze.

"I thought you were interesting, and I heard stories, so I decided to come see for myself." He said simply, straight to the point. Kagome met his eyes again, this time narrowing them.

"What stories?" She asked. He smirked, and leaned in a bit, getting closer to her so he could whisper in her ear.

"I do not think you even want to know, miko." Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled back to stare at him. She ran through the list off people who would know about that. Only one was left that would call her that.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, disbelieving the whole situation. She was happy, happy to see Sesshomaru, what an odd world she came to live in.

"Are you just going to gawk at me like that?" He said taking another bite.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just weird, I have never been happy to see you before. It's a new feeling, that's all." The corners of his lips twitched, Kagome thought that was weird, he must have gotten softer over the years, less cold. That reminded her.

"Who else is still alive?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"A few demons still live today. The wolf leader, Kouga, Ayame his mate and their children." Kagome didn't know if this would be a sore subject, but she had to know.

"What happened with Rin?" A quick flash of pain flashed across his features, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"She married a human and passed away peacefully of old age." Kagome cast her eyes down.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? She lived a happy life." He didn't seem to remorse anything, he actually looked happy knowing that she's peaceful now in this time of war.

"Oh. Well, how about you?" She looked into his eyes, searching for anything. "How did you end up here anyway?"

"400 years is a long time in human years, so I decided to try different thing, test the waters as you say. This human life I decided to enlist in the military, see how it is like." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, bringing a raised eyebrow from the taiyoukai in disguise.

"You would choose this?"

"It was either live in hiding as a Youkai Lord, or be able to get out disguised as a human, which one would you choose?"

"I see that, but why enlist in the military to be a military dog?"

"Why did you do it?" Kagome gave a small sigh.

"I'll tell you what I told the interviewers. I really have no idea why. Maybe it was that I had nothing left, so why not start a new life?" She twirled her peas around her plate, absently making a smiley face.

"Then, there is the answer to the question you asked me. We joined for nostalgias sake." He looked over her. "You've certainly grown up miko. I'll give you that." He smirked when she blushed slightly. She leaned forward, once again adjusting her weight for comfort, but she just got inadvertently closer to him.

"And you've gotten less cold. The years have been kind to you, Sesshomaru." He smirked and was just about to say something else when they were interrupted.

"Kagome." She jumped slightly when Ed's cold voice came from behind her. She turned her head.

"You scared me Ed. What do you need?"

"We need to go talk with that pain in the ass cousin of yours." Kagome sighed; she turned in her seat and got up. Turning to Sesshomaru, she gave a small bow of her head.

"It was nice talking to you, Rick." He offered her a smile before standing also, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Sesshomaru was satisfied when he saw the just about death glare on the young blond boys face. Kagome blushed a little, giving him a soft smile. She felt a tug on her arm and turned a glare at Ed, but let it fall when she saw the distant look on his face. She waved goodbye to Sesshomaru as Ed tugged her from the room.

Sesshomaru watched as they left. He ran his fingers through his bangs. '_She always falls for the same person, but at least he seems like he would treat her right.'_

**(-: ^^**

"Ed, what's your deal?" Ed was roughly dragging her down the hall. He didn't stop until he was a good fifty feet down the hall. When he released her she turned an angry glare at him, using the wall for support until she could catch her breath. "Don't ever drag me around like that! I'm not some dog-." She was cut short when Ed placed his hands on either side of her head on the wall. He looked down at the ground, so Kagome couldn't see his face, but she could tell that he was contemplating something. "Ed?"

"Kagome, I have been thinking…"

Kagome couldn't miss the opportunity. "That's something new."

"I'm being serious here!" Kagome stopped and just looked at him. "I realized something when I saw you in there with that guy. I had been thinking over it for a few days, but that was what made up my mind." Kagome studied his eyes, looking for any answer she could.

"What is your mind made up about?" Kagome was surprised to say the least. Ed leaned in and sealed her lips with his. At first she didn't respond out of shock, but she closed her eyes and soon returned his kiss with fervor, placing her hands on his chest. Their lips moved in perfect sync, as if they have been kissing each other for years now. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening, the only other person she kissed was Inuyasha, and that wasn't anywhere near as involved as this. That kiss had been to save Inuyasha, so the fun was taken out of it, but this, this she couldn't describe.

She felt like she was on fire when he finally pulled up for air. They were both breathing heavy as Ed dropped his hands. Kagome brought her hand up to her lips, unsure of what to do, fully leaning against the wall now.

"T-that was… that was… " She honestly couldn't say anything else at the moment. "So, that's what you've been thinking about?"

"Yea, I… I care about you… more than just a friend…" Kagome didn't know how to respond. She stood there for a moment, making Ed regret his choice more and more each second. Ed turned to leave, effectively rejected and feeling like a complete idiot. Just as he took a step, Kagome reached for him, her hand just falling short of his red jacket.

She didn't call him back, or anything else. She just let him walk away, her arm still outstretched as he disappeared into the darkness.

**(-: ^^**

"Apparently, that Kagome girl is worth our time. Envy said he was there when she 'came back from the dead'. With her and Fullmetal our dreams will become reality." The being called Lust talked to no one in particular as Gluttony finished off his midday snack. She sighed as she heard another bone snap.

'_Just keep a good eye on her Envy. She may be more important than Elric.'_

_**^*A/N:**__ Hoped you all loved this chapter! RREEEEvVViiEEEWWW!_

_*~* For people who aren't familiar with my other stories and how I do things in them. For every chapter I post, I say a song that I was listening to over and over again as I typed the chapter. This time its __White Blank Page__ by Mumford & Sons… Love the song!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_^*A/N:_**_ So yea, I decided to discontinue the discontinue! The chapters are going to be shorter from now on, by doing this I'm hoping to update more often. PLease go back and read the end of chapter 4, because I have made a small but crucial change. Thank you_

_You guys really inspired me to write again, and I rewatched the anime and refound my love for FMA. ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__Now, I haven't done this in a while, but I'm sure you guys still know the drill. :)_

_****MonsterlyFiction**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Kagome just stood there, with her fingertips on her lips, going over what had happened a thousand times. Ed kissed her, he really kissed her. And she let him walk off.

But she had to let Ed go, she just couldn't bring herself to grab his jacket and pull him back, she really had no idea what to make of his confession. It was a bit too sudden for her liking. '_We haven't even known each other for that long.'_

It took Inuyasha almost two years to even confess some sort of feelings for her. And here Ed was, smooching her up after only a month or two. She was so confused. And she let him walk off, thinking that she completely rejected him, but then again, she kind of did.

'_What do I feel for him? Sure it was a little more than a friend, but do I want to be with him? It's all just happening too fast. What should I do?' _Her eyes stared at the other side of the hall, looking but not really taking anything in. A few moments went by like this, Kagome going aver the many scenarios in her head about what could happen if they did get together.

She brought her hands to fist in her hair and shook her head. '_What should I do?'_

'_**Kagome, don't be stupid.'**_ Inuyasha's voice flooded her mind and she snapped to attention, searching the hallway for someone. But to her aggravation, the hall was empty.

_ 'What was that? Inuyasha?' _There was no answer and she thought she was going insane. She decided it would be best to go to her room and take a shower or something.

She turned down the hallway and heard the voice again. _**'Kagome, don't make the same mistake I did. I know you have feelings for him. Don't let him slip through the cracks like I did with you.'**_

Kagome whipped her head around. "Seriously, who's there?" There was once again, no answer, just silence. But the words rang through her head as she walked. She made up her mind, she needed to find Ed.

:-) ^^

Ed was angrily making his way outside, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"How could I be so damn stupid! Damnit!" He side hit a wall with his auto mail, making the stone shutter.

"Now, is that anyway to act?" He recognized Kagome's voice, but didn't turn around. His anger rose a bit.

"With all due respect, I just want to be alone right now." He could sense her presence get a little closer, the smell of lilacs flooded his nose.

"You should've known that I couldn't fall for someone like you. So weak, so messed up in many ways." Ed turned his head to look at her.

"Excuse me?" His voice was pure venom.

"I have my own issues, what would make you think that I would want to take on yours? Honestly, it's a bit tiring."

"What?" His voice squeaked as he rounded on her. "You think my issues are… _tiring?_" She tilted her head to the side slightly, her blue eyes showing sincerity.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Something was nagging at him in the back of Ed's rational mind, but he was too angry to listen to it.

"My issues are tiring? When you can't ride a train without breaking out in tears or a cold sweat while you sleep, yelling and striking at us when we wake you up? I think that you need to get over your own damn 'issues' before you comment on mine! You know what, now I'm glad you showed me what you truly think. I'm done with this. Have a damn nice time, _Kagome._" He practically spit her name as he spun on his heel and stormed away to find Al and leave.

After Ed was gone Kagome smiled wickedly before a circle of light traveled up her body, morphing her into a military officer. The officer went back down the hallway.

"Everything went perfectly."

:-) ^^

Kagome frantically searched the area, trying to find Ed. She had to fix this somehow. She ran around for some time before she stumbled upon Mustang.

She halted to a stop before she slammed into him. Her breathing was heavy as she looked up to him.

"Colonel… Have you… seen… Ed?" She managed out in between huffs, holding her now aching ribs.

"Yea, he just barged into my office and demanded that he leave now, without you. What the hell happened between you two?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I didn't know that it had hurt him that much. It was a mistake… I just didn't know… He surprised me… that's all." Mustang was even more confused.

"What? How did he… 'surprise'… you?" He asked, fearing the worst, picturing Ed's head on a platter. Sure, Kagome wasn't his daughter or anything, but he had grown very protective of his little cousin over the past months. And her blushing face didn't help anything.

"He… umm… kind of… sort of… kissed me…" She didn't have to meet Mustang's eyes to tell he was furious.

"That little bastard. When I get my hands on him…" His fingers twitched and Kagome gulped.

"No. That doesn't matter right now. I need to find him. And fast." She grabbed Mustangs shoulders. "Where did he say he was going?" The frantic look in Kagome's eyes shocked him a bit.

"I sent him out in Central to the library. He said something about someone giving him a clue to where Marcoh's notes were."

"Thank you." Without any more words Kagome ran out of the building to get Ed. Mustang just stared out after her, hoping she wasn't going to do something stupid and wondered where his anger had disappeared to.

(-: ^^

"Kagome actually said that?" Al did not believe this. Kagome was too sweet to say something like this. None of it made any sense. "And you actually kissed her?" Ed blushed a bit, but it didn't dissipate his anger.

"That's not the point Al. What it means is that we aren't going to be traveling with her anymore. She certainly doesn't want to be with us and our 'issues'. The nerve of her." Ed muttered as he searched through the charred remains of the First Branch of the Central Library. It was something that just made his bad day even worse.

Upon retrieving Al and heading here, they found out that the Library was burnt to the ground the previous night. No kind of luck was looking up for the Elric brothers anymore.

"Damnit!" Ed shouted as more ashes blew away in the wind. "So much for trying to transmute the books back to normal." He stood and dusted himself off. "Come on Al, let's go."

"But Brother, it just doesn't seem like something she would say… At all." Al knew Kagome almost better than Ed did, and it was true, she would never be so heartless. "Something isn't right here."

"Well, I was standing right there as she told me those things. Believe it or not Al, but it's what she said." He turned to step out of the burnt library, not waiting for Al to answer him back. He knew what he heard.

Al quickly caught up, and walked next to Ed, thinking over things in his mind. It just wasn't right.

"Ed! Al!" They had made it pretty far away from the library before they could hear Kagome yelling for them. Ed stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at her as she ran up to them.

"What do you want?" He spat at her. Kagome was taken slightly aback by this.

"E-Ed… I'm sorry, I was just confused. I didn't know that it would hurt you…"

"Like you didn't know that it would hurt me. I don't know why you even came after us Kagome. You made it damn clear that you didn't want to be with me, or travel with us anymore. So why don't you just leave." Over the scent of burnt wood and ash he could smell cherry blossoms. But wait, didn't she smell lilacs earlier? He also noticed how she was holding her ribs and the bandaging was there, but in the hall it was gone. She could've just changed them or something. But still, the thing in his mind was back again.

"I never said that I didn't want to travel with you guys. I didn't even say that I didn't want to be with you. I… I was just surprised that's all." Ed's glare was relentless and Al was stuck to stare between the two. He just didn't know either.

"I'm pretty damn sure that you told me that you didn't want to deal with our issues. And I guess that I'll repeat what I said. I don't think I want to deal with your messed up past either." Now it was Kagome's turn to be flabbergasted.

"What! When did I ever tell you that?" She straightened out her back a bit so she could stare directly into his eyes. "And who are you to talk about 'messed up pasts', you have no idea what I've been through."

"You told us everything, remember, and now, I'm starting to think that wasn't even true…" Kagome couldn't hold her hand from slapping him. He cupped his burning cheek as his golden eyes widened.

"You don't know everything Ed… So stop acting like you do! How dare you call me a liar?" Tears welled up in her eyes; making the tiniest pang a guilt and doubt go through Ed. "Where do you get off telling me that my past isn't valid? That would be like me telling you that your mom never died, or you didn't try to bring her back and everything you've done is a lie. I was regretting letting you think that had messed up with me. You know, maybe I was right for letting you walk off. You're an ass Edward. Plain and simple." Tears fell down her cheek as she left back to headquarters.

Ed stared down at the ground, until something clicked in his mind. His head shot up. Her perfume was different, the bandages, the cuts all over her body. There's only one conclusion, and he didn't know how, but he was sure now. That wasn't Kagome in the hallway.

"Al, I messed up. I messed up big time…"

(-: ^^

Kagome stopped in an alleyway so she could compose herself. '_How dare he! I was right to let him leave.'_ She carefully sat on the ground a buried her head in her hands.

"What's wrong child?" She heard a sultry voice sooth to her. She looked up to see a most beautiful woman looking down at her. Her long raven wavy locks falling perfectly over her pale skin. Kagome wiped her face.

"Nothing, just heading home." Kagome stood and tried to leave, only to be blocked when the woman followed her movements. Fear ran through Kagome, she knew she was in no position to fight.

"L-Let me through." The woman just stared her down and there was a chuckle behind Kagome. She quickly turned to see a feminine man approaching her.

"I don't think we can…" His long spiky green hair bounced as he got closer to her. "We need you for something important, _dearie_." She was about to protest when she felt a hard blow to the back of her head. Kagome fell to the ground as her consciousness faded, her last breath inadvertently calling for Ed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>^*AN:_**_ Hoped you liked it, and yes! I'm back baby! P.S., My computer had gotten a virus, but I'm using a different one, so updates on my other fanfics will be coming soon! :)_

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**


	6. This Is Where I Start Random Things

**_^*A/N_**_: Ggfjkla greej ,te oakent , frwt4ki , jfgdslae jjf,f jflwqfbjrn thajke kfjalbpp [aenf osntneoghr. Learn it, it's a new language I'm making. Me beta is awesome :) HERE IS CHAPTER 6 ^^_

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ You'd really think that anyone posting stories on fanfcition are sure to not own them..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

The room was dark; she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Her head hurt. She was really tired of having things hurt, or ache. There was a deafening creak as a door slide open, flooding the room with light. Kagome groaned.

In the doorway stood the beautiful young woman from before. Kagome glared at her as she took a couple steps forward, bracing herself against the stone wall.

"Oh now, don't be like that, darling. We're not here to hurt you." Despite the comforting sultry voice of her captor, Kagome gave her a skeptical look. The woman sighed. "Either way, it really doesn't matter; you're going to cooperate with us."

"Who says?" Kagome spat, her hands twitching slightly as she slowly moved them closer to each other, preparing to transmute. Sets of long finger-like knives intercepted her hands, two holding them in place, one pointing at her neck. Kagome gulped, scared to move. She didn't want to test how sharp they were. "What the hell are you?"

The woman laughed quietly. "A homunculus, deary." Kagome's eyes widened. She had heard about them in her studies. They were fake humans. Half of this made sense, but the other half didn't. What did homunculus want with her?

"Why have you brought me here?" The woman retracted her nails, knowing that Kagome was surely smart enough to not try anything again.

"Well, see. we homunculus cannot transmute, so we need some help with that. And it seems that Elric is the lucky winner…" Kagome sat up on her knees.

"Ed? What makes you think that Ed would do anything for you?"

"Because we have you." The woman replied, so sure of herself. It made Kagome huff.

"Like he would do anything for me. I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me right now, and I'm the same way." Kagome could almost see the smirk in the woman's sillhouette.

"That's what you think… You see, Elric's bright young mind has pieced together the puzzle and figured it out. That he never talked to you before the 'encounter'. That what he said sounded almost ten times worse with no pretense argument. And now, he's rushing right to us, thanks to some well planted clues from Envy. I'm sure Elric feels particularly horrible now and is willing to do anything to save you... Even if it means breaking a few… rules."

Kagome was conflicted, she was happy that he really didn't mean those things, but he still said them, and now, he was falling into their trap. She was the damsel in distress, and she had to be saved again.

No. That wasn't going to happen; she wasn't going to let it. "You think you can use people and their emotions in your little game of chess. It's sick. And I won't let Ed do something he might regret." Quicker than the woman's nails, Kagome transmuted a large spike to emerge from the ground, impaling the woman and sealing her to the wall. From what Kagome remembered from the books, homunculi were immortal, and were sure to rise soon after dying.

She didn't have much time to get away. Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room; running blindly through the halls, to somewhere she could only hope was an exit. She heard footsteps down the hall from her and she opened the nearest door to her, entering without a second thought.

Kagome breathed heavily a couple times against the door until she heard gasps and mumbles. Her eyes opened and took in the sight of what had to be thirty men in chains and prisoner uniforms. She was even more confused now.

"Umm… Can you tell me where we are?" No one spoke, until a creepy man piped up, constantly moving his hands.

"You're in hell. Or more commonly known, Laboratory 5, used to be a top security prison."

"That really doesn't help me. At all." Kagome snapped, searching for another door. The guy walked to her, a wicked smile on his face.

"I have to wonder, what's someone like you doing here?" Kagome looked to him, slightly creeped out, taking into account the transmutation circles on his hands. She took a step back, her senses on high alert.

"Doesn't matter." There were voices outside the door. "Is there another way out of this room?" At the moment, she'd rather face someone mortal than the homunculi. The guy's smile never went away.

"No, but I can make another exit." Before Kagome could ask, the door flew open, the feminine man from last time stood against the frame. Kagome ducked behind a few prisoners, hoping that they wouldn't rat her out.

"All right, scumbags. Where is she?" No one spoke up again. Kagome crossed her fingers. That is, until she heard footsteps. "Don't play dumb, I know damn well that she's in here!" He picked up an inmate by the collar, dangling him. "I guess I'll just have to kill you guys, one by one, until she 'appears'." The 'man' brought back his hand, transforming it into some speared thing. Kagome couldn't let this happen.

She willed her ribs not to give out as she turned the floor under him into quicksand, swallowing him slowly into the ground. "The hell is this?" Kagome sprinted and flipped over him, running out of the room. She was right back to where she was before, going blindly through the halls searching for a way out.

Running was getting harder for her, her breaths coming in gasps as pain started in her chest. "Damnit." She had hoped that she could've gotten farther before this happened. She stopped, supporting herself on the wall. It was quiet except for her short breaths. Her ears pricked as she heard muffled talking. She recognized that voice.

"Oh no, Ed." She whispered, trying to hear what it was saying.

"Lust! I found her." She didn't have time to do anything before she was being dragged down the hallway, a large hand fisted in her hair. Damn, he sure was mean.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled, attempting to pry the fingers out of her hair. His hold was relentless.

"Don't piss me off anymore!" He yanked her head a little harder than needed as he turned the corner. She yelped in pain as she felt some tearing, whether it was from her clothes dragging down the hallway, or her hair pulling out of her head. "You're such a damn nuisance! I don't even know why they thought that we had to jump through all these hoops for this!" He really was seething with anger right now. A rock dug into her back, scraping all the way down.

"Do you really have to drag me like this?" She whined, scrunching her eyes closed against the stinging rocks.

"Yes!" He walked faster. Kagome whimpered. "Already caused me so much damn trouble…" He kept mumbling on until they finally reached their destination, a large red room, to which she was tossed into, landing harshly on her face.

"Kagome?" Only now did Kagome take in her surroundings. The room was only red because of large amounts of scarlet liquids covering the walls. In the center of the room was an enormous transmutation circle of some sort, and inside that circle were the prisoners from before. And towards the other side was Ed. Shock and worry engulfed his eyes as he took in her ruffled appearance.

"Ed? Are you okay? W-what's going on here? Where's Al?" Kagome tried to ignore Ed's severely broken appearance. His auto mail was dangling to the floor, his face cut and bruised.

"Kagome, you've heard of the Philosopher's stone, haven't you?" Lust spoke, disregarding her questions, walking closer to her.

"Of course…"

"I'll tell you something that Ed just found out here. The secret ingredients to make a _real_ Philosopher's stone is human sacrifices." Lust was blunt. It was odd; it really didn't surprise Kagome all that much. Something as powerful as that had to have some serious costs, it was a lesson she had learned early on in the feudal era.

Lust's voice flooded over the silence, followed by her nails surrounding Kagome, one of them even stabbing into her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Ed yelled at her cry. Envy chuckled slightly from his place behind her.

"Now, Fullmetal… For someone of your supposed abilities, completing this little transmutation should be no problem."

"No, Ed! Don't…" Kagome was cut off with a pain-filled gasp as Lust twisted her nail, dragging it down some.

"What's it going to be, Fullmetal? If all else fails, we could always just get the Nature Alchemist here to do it. Although, I don't know how useful she'll be with only one arm." Lust pulled down some more, blood was flowing from Kagome's shoulder now as she grabbed the dagger-finger, gritting her teeth as she tried to stop it from moving. "Who knows, maybe auto mail suits her…"

"No, stop…" Ed said, taking a step forward.

"All it would take is for you just to finish this transmutation for us. You have everything you need to make the Philosopher's stone. It would be simple…" Envy spoke with a wicked smile. Ed stood there for a moment, his mind completely torn. Could he sacrifice these people for Kagome? They were only prisoners after all, but that still didn't make it right.

Kagome looked to Ed, a strong disapproving gaze in her eyes. She hoped that he wouldn't be so stupid.

"I'm sorry…" Ed's whispered words moved over everyone in the red room. The only question was, who was he saying sorry to?

* * *

><p><strong><em>^*AN:_** _I'm evil :) And I've been doing this in all of my stories lately, I don't know why... Oh yea, if you enjoy Naruto and Inuyasha fics, check out A Rogue's Reasons. It's an fanfic that I'm actually proud of because I love the story line that I worked hard on making it making you guys hate me._

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**


	7. Shoulder Incompetent

**_^*A/N:_**_ Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait, I promised for many fast story updates, but I was sidtracked by my new computer. I had to install many things, learn how to use this confusing, but awesome thing. But here I give you, some updates! :)_

_I lvoe my beta, she's a hard worker. Kissies to you Eindra. _

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** NEVER OWNING!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"Edward Elric! Don't you dare take another step!" Kagome screamed from her spot on the ground. Ed was determined to transmute this stone, and Kagome wouldn't let that happen, no matter what. "I won't forgive you." Kagome grit her teeth as Lust stabbed another finger into her arm; that was the second one.

"Come on, Fullmetal. It won't be long before she loses her arm. Hope your auto mail mechanic is working on a new model right now." Envy was practically purring as she spoke.

Ed hesitated, his working hand twitching some. He looked towards the scared people in the middle of the room. Could he do it? Only to save Kagome's health? Ed could see the stupidity in it now.

The seconds ticked by, only the sound of Kagome's labored breathing filling the silence as she held onto the knife-like fingers, trying to staunch the blood flow anyway she could.

"I've had enough!" Growled Envy as he stomped towards Kagome, grasping her hair, tearing her away from Lust. He transformed his arm back into the odd spear-shaped thing, holding it against her neck. "Fullmetal, you have ten seconds before she dies." Envy said simply, pressing the sharp end into her throat, halting her struggles.

"Ten… nine… eight…" He ticked the time off, digging deeper and deeper into Kagome's neck with each second. She made a slight gurgling noise as her air supply was cut off.

Kagome pushed weakly against Envy, the loss of blood finally catching up to her.

Ed closed his eyes. "Fine, fine. Just stop." He was at the edge of the circle as he brought his only working hand to clap against his metal one. The prisoners backed up, attempting to leave the circle, but were stopped when Gluttony giggled, approaching them. There was nowhere for them to go.

Ed bent down to touch the crisp line. Everything slowed for a moment and he hesitated again.

"Do it!" Envy yelled, twisting Kagome awkwardly, bringing a softy cry from the girl.

There was a click, then a gunshot. Envy released Kagome as he fell to the floor, a bullet embedded in his forehead.

In the moment of confusion and chaos Kagome quickly regained her composure. She entrapped all the homunculi in a series of piercing stones and vines with a clap of her hands, shattering the wall as they managed to dodge a few on the first try. They jumped out of the way, running from the room.

She rose to her feet as military forces entered the room, lead by Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang. Kagome walked to a shocked and relieved Ed, holding her bleeding arm.

He watched her limp slightly over to him and met her halfway, enveloping her in a hug. She let him, but didn't return the embrace; and he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…" was all he could say. She huffed, pulling herself from his arms. The slap echoed in the room, even over the noise of the military personnel rounding up the prisoners and escorting them out.

Ed brought a hand to his now bloody cheek, gazing sadly at her angry form.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ed? My life is no more important than these people! I would have been fine." She turned from him, watching the military scramble around them.

"I couldn't bring myself to let you get hurt…" His voice was soft.

"I would have been fine." She repeated, squeezing her shoulder as it continued to leak, drenching her clothes scarlet and dripping into a puddle on the floor. When he didn't answer, she took a step forward, or tried to. She ended up stumbling, on a fast track to meet the ground when an arm caught her.

She looked into Ed's golden eyes, fighting to make him release her. "Get a medic!" He shouted to some passing military. They took one look at Kagome and nodded, running after the Colonel. He knelt down so she was in a sitting position.

Ed frowned at Kagome's weak struggle against him. "Stop." His voice was stern and it made Kagome pause, raising a tired eyebrow.

"What if I don't?" Her dulling eyes filled with mirth as she pushed against him half-heartedly, giggling some.

Ed sighed, his brow furrowing. Great, she was getting delirious. He grabbed her hand and simply placed it on her lap. She just lifted it up again and continued to poke him. God, it was like dealing with a child.

This time he treated her like a child, holding onto her hand much to her chagrin. He shook his head.

"You need to calm down until the medic arrives, you don't want to make your wounds worse." She huffed, yanking her hand away as a couple nurses rushed in, tending to her wounds as they escorted her out of the building.

(-: ^^

"I have to go back to Risembol so I can get repairs done." Ed said nonchalantly from Kagome's bedside.

Kagome had moaned and groaned about being back in the hospital after the incident only a few days ago. She thought there was no reason for her to be in this accursed building; she had only gotten a few 'scratches'. But of course the Colonel, who was ever angry with the pair, demanded that doctors keep her on watch for at least a week.

"You really think that the Colonel will let you leave this wonderful establishment? Scar is still out there, not to mention that we now have those homunculi after us too." She mumbled, not looking up from her report. Ed sighed. Kagome was still mad at him.

They hadn't discussed many things since then. Ed just sat by her side, his arm in a sling, just like hers and idly chatted with Al or whoever else came by. She mostly ignored him, and he let her, knowing that her anger would pass eventually, it had to. At least she was starting to talk to him now.

"He has no choice. What use am I to him if I don't have a functioning right arm?" Ed shrugged.

"I suppose." She casually turned the page before fidgeting with the straps binding her arm in place, cursing to herself. Ed shook his head as he left the room to find the Colonel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>^*AN:_**_ I sincerly hope that some enjoying went on in that chapter. Review and tell me about that. _

_LOVE YOU LIKE I SHOULDN'T!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
><em>


	8. Kitty Kitty Upset

**^*A/N:**_ All I can say is that I'm really so very sorry. And I hope that you forgive me as well as pick right back up on the story line. This chapter is unedited so overlook, er, ya know._

_Love all you guys._

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

"I suppose that I can't have both of you wobbling around with messed up arms." There was a long pause as Mustang studied the teenagers with hard eyes. Kagome was standing a few feet away from Ed, her face set in a blank expression as she stared right back. "You may go to Risembole, but stay together. And I'm sending an escort with you."

Ed started to object, but Kagome mumbled an okay and walked out of the room. They watched after her.

"What's up with her?" Edward glanced back to Mustang, hoping that he would know more about his cousin then he did. Roy sighed.

"She seems upset." Ed couldn't help the roll in his eyes.

"I could've figured that one out, Colonel." The colonel leaned back in his office chair, shrugging his shoulder some.

"What I'm saying is that your guess is as good as mine. Although, she does seem hurt. Did something… happen?" Mustang's voice got darker as his eyes narrowed at the blonde boy.

Ed quickly stepped back, frantically waving his hands. "If I did, I didn't mean it. I really don't know." Mustang simply grunted in response as he fiddled with his paperwork. Ed exhaled as he left the room.

(-: ^^

The train ride was ever awkward. Roy had sent someone neither of them heard or seen before, but apparently, '…is one of my best men. I would trust her more than either of you combined." She was quite the interesting character, Ed thought. The girl was quiet, but had a vibe about her that yelled invincibility, but yet at the same time, some kindness. The only way Ed could think of her actions reminded him of Kagome somewhat.

The woman had the most beautiful long silver hair, which Ed thought was odd at first, but what ever. Her stormy gray eyes were the first thing Ed had noticed when she approached them at the station, telling them that her name was Rain. He remembered thinking how the name suited her.

Ed had refrained for the longest time from asking about the three barely noticeable jagged scars that ran down the left side of her face. Her silver bangs were clearly styled to provide some cover for them, but he had seen them in the short second when the wind blew across the open station.

He sighed for the umpteenth time and tapped his fingers nervously on his knee. Rain was sitting across from them, casually skimming through a magazine. Ed could tell that she was still attentive, in fact, he didn't think Rain was the type of person to ever let down some sort of guard.

Ed turned his eyes to the other girl in the cab. She was simply staring out the window, the setting sunlight falling beautiful over her features. He stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the sight of the one he's come to care about over a short amount of time. He saw her eyebrows furrow as she turned her head to look back at him, a scowl painting her features. The look was a clear 'I know you're staring at me, stop it.'

A mad blush appeared on Ed's cheeks as he quickly looked away. He couldn't help but whine to himself about missing Al.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

(-: ^^

The train pulled into the tiny station and Kagome eagerly jumped off the train, breathing in the fresh country air. This was as close as she could get to the feudal era here. Her and Rain stood there as Ed ran to get Al out of the cargo hold. It was only a long awkward silence; they both weren't one's to start conversation.

Kagome openly studied the woman, and she was surprised when the woman didn't squirm in the least bit under her intense gaze. The woman seemed impressive to say the least. Kagome frowned as she picked at the uncomfortable sling cutting into her neck.

"Are you in pain?" Rain's voice was quiet, but enticing nonetheless. Kagome shook her head.

"It's just irritating, that's all." She almost jumped when she felt fingers prod at the fabric. When did Rain walk over to her?

"It was tied wrong, that's all." With nimble fingers Rain quickly untied and retied the sling, leaving more slack through the fabric. Kagome rolled her neck some, the pressure all but gone.

Her eyes were slightly wide as she thanked the woman. Rain simply replied with, "It's my job to look after you two."

(-: ^^

This time the silence was a little less awkward as they trekked cross-country to Ed's auto mechanic. Kagome was more relaxed, less angry. Ed was less anxious with having his brother to talk to now. And Rain, well, she was still Rain, but Kagome and Ed had decided that there was nothing wrong with that.

"Here we are." Al chirped out clapping excitedly. Ed nodded his head as a quant house came into view past the horizon. The closer they got, the more Kagome could make out.

Soon, she could see the outline of a fairly short woman; smoke slowly rising from the form. Ed and Al both waved as they closed in, stopping only a few meters away. The old woman smiled and engaged Ed in some banter about height, it eventually died off when a wrench lodged itself into Ed's head. Kagome smirked as she followed the angle back up to a yelling blonde beauty.

Kagome's grin turned into a small frown as she connected the pieces. This was his mechanic? Her trip was ruined now.

(-: ^^

Rain sat uncomfortably at the table as old lady Pinacco served them food. The woman was well acquainted with the Rockbelle's and one could say it was just a little awkward to be here, but it was a mission that she had to complete for him. And she would.

"So, Lieutenant Von Night. What kind of trouble have these boys, and girl, have been getting into lately?" Rain shifted some, but never broke eye contact.

"I don't know all the details, I was only asked to personally escort them to make sure they were safe. And I believe it would be best for them to tell you. My apologies Mrs. Rockbelle." Rain bowed her head slightly and Pinacco let out a hearty laugh before regaining her seriousness.

"No need to be so formal here." Pinacco turned her lazy eyes to the boys, and girl.

"Why don't you tell me just what you have been doing to break your auto mail so bad Ed."

Said boy blushed some. "It's not that badly broken."

"The hell it is! We have to build you a completely new model." The blonde girl shouted, causing Kagome to frown some more, but she kept quiet as she stared at her food.

"I don't know why you're complaining so much. I'm practically dumping bags of money on you guys so you can get it done in a week. Or can't you? Is granny loosing her edge?" Pinacco puffed her pipe for a second before replying.

"Don't insult me Ed, we'll have it done in three days." Ed's smile was bright.

(-: ^^

"Lieutenant Von Night." Said Lieutenant looked up from her book and swiftly went to stand by the woman as she worked.

"Yes, Mrs. Rockbelle?" Pinacco attempted not to snort.

"Please, be honest. Are those boys doing anything too dangerous?" Rain thought for a moment. Of course she knew more than she led on to believe. She was always around Mustang, so she heard plenty of things she probably shouldn't.

"Those two are strong. I'm sure what ever dangers they may or may not face on a daily basis can be easily overcome." Pinacco hummed as she straightened out the wires some, lining them up in the précises order.

"And I don't doubt that. What about that girl, Kagome was her name?" Rain nodded as she watched Pinacco work.

"She is strong too."

"She looks like she's in pain, or sick. It worries me."

"Again, I'm not sure what has happened to her. She has only spoken to me once."

"You don't happen to know how she got her wound, or how bad is it?" Rain straightened out some, allowing a slight tap against her chin as she recalled what Mustang said.

"It's and average wound. I'm under strict orders not to allow her to remove her sling. They said she would probably reopen it. So, I'm asking your help on that one. From what I gather, she is fairly stubborn." Pinacco's lips tilted into a smile.

"You've seen those two boys, they are about as stubborn as can be."

"With all due respect, Ed can only be so stubborn, but Kagome has surpassed him by far, and only in the few day's I knew her." Pinacco laughed.

"Well, well then, this will be an interesting stay, won't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>^*AN: **_I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE FASTER! NO EXCEPTIONS!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
><em>


End file.
